piratesonlinelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Help and Rules
General Wiki Guidelines # '''Be kind. '''Users of many ages are going to access this wiki for information about Pirates Online Legacy. Comments, articles, and any content should be free of bullying, hate speech, or any statements targeting individuals or groups of individuals. # '''Keep it peaceful.''' Avoid religious, political, or hot button topics that can cause arguments. Drama is to be kept at a minimum. # '''English Only.''' This wiki and all articles, comments, and content are posted in English. Pirates Online Legacy is an English-only game, and this wiki of game information is no different. Word abbreviations (lol, lmao, l33t, or similar) are also prohibited. #'''Stay on topic.''' Each page is for a specific topic, so any discussion pertaining to different in-game content #'''Be aware of the rules.''' Wiki rules can be modified at any time without any warning to users. It is every Wiki user's responsibility to make sure they follow the rules at all times. #'''Keep personal stuff to yourself.''' Don't upload media or content that displays personal information such as location, or social media accounts of yourself or any other person. Do not ask any users for their address, telephone number, etc. #'''You can edit your or talk page.''' Users are free to edit their own talk page. do not manipulate messages in a way that alters the text or media. Clearing or archiving your talk page is allowed. #'''Bans will be given accordingly.''' Repeat offenders will be banned for mor extended periods of time. Follow the rules at all times. Article Modification Guidelines #'''Spamming is prohibited.''' Repeating words, random letters or symbols in articles, and generally undesired or unhelpful information should not be posted. Spam or deliberate vandalism of the wiki in any sense will result in you losing access to modify the wiki. #'''Only improve upon existing articles'''. Don't delete large parts of articles, relevant information, or similar content. Existing articles are meant to be built upon so that the Pirates Online Legacy can find game information easily. #'''Keep content in order.''' Content should be grouped together with similar information. Going from one topic to another and then back to the original topic is confusing to read and should be avoided. Pages on the wiki have a general layout and edits should stick to that appearance. #'''Major revisions may be removed.''' Deleting whole paragraphs and a large amount of information is rarely a good thing. A wiki is for sharing information, and removing any information is considered counterproductive. #'''Write with good purpose.''' Don't spread malicious content or hate speech in articles that you create or contribute to. Vulgar language is not permitted at any time; younger people view this wiki for information occasionally. #'''General game content only.''' Posting about your pirate specifically, a guild specifically, or personal content in-game is not what the wiki is for. Certain guilds or notorious pirates in the Caribbean may have articles created by staff, but normal contributors should avoid creating articles like this. They may be deleted without warning. #'''Don't edit everything.''' Add to articles, and don't delete entire paragraphs to replace it with your on content. #'''Unhelpful content is frowned upon.''' Articles or content that is repetitive, or deemed unhelpful will be removed promptly. #'''Don't upload unused images.''' If an image isn't added to a page within 24 hours it will be deleted by a staff member. #'''English should be used.''' Don't add extra spaces, alternating capital letters (LiKe ThIs) or use other languages other than English.